The Graduate Program in Cellular and Molecular Medicine (CMM) was created in 1993 and offers highly qualified Ph.D. candidates the opportunity to learn the theory and practice of modern cellular and molecular biology while conducting laboratory research on problems with direct clinical relevance. CMM is an independent Graduate Program at the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine with separate admissions, a special curriculum, and is certified to award the degree of Doctor of Philosophy (PhD). Now in its 16th year, CMM matriculates -18-25 incoming students selected from ~200 applicants every year. A total of 98 Students (as of May 2008) have graduated from the Program. CMM faculty members are from clinical departments and basic science departments. They were selected because of their successful independent laboratory programs, NIH funding, and their suitability to serve as mentors for young scientists. Importantly, CMM faculty pursues research at cellular and molecular levels on human diseases including: cancer; cardiopulmonary and vascular disorders; neurobiology and neurological disorders; immunological and infectious diseases; metabolic, developmental, and genetic defects. The goal of CMM is to train young scientists for careers studying human diseases at cellular and molecular levels. We expect that most CMM graduates will take academic positions in medical schools pursuing research in clinical departments, while some may choose to pursue research in industry. RELEVANCE: Rapid progress in cellular and molecular biology has strongly impacted on clinical medicine, offering insights about the fundamental causes of many diseases. Now new discoveries in the laboratory can be applied rapidly to the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of disease. The trainees in this program are working precisely at this interface between science and medicine to contribute to the long term well being of society.